A Warden's Soul
by rikku-thief
Summary: My interpretation of Dragon Age - with all the extra bits and bobs an epic journey like that would have. This story is a Cousland x Alistair lemon with lots of romantic smushiness, probably some angst and suspense and lots of action-drama! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware and those "Edge of Reality" chaps. I'd love to say I owned Alistair, but I'd be lying...

This is my new fan fiction based on Dragon Age: Origins. It's going to be based around my own version of the game, with a female Cousland warrior, and the romantic option for Alistair. It's likely to have some lemon in it. Perhaps, a little lime. We shall see. Rating will alter accordingly.

This first chapter is mostly just a filler chapter to set the story, told from Duncan's perspective.

***

_They say that a Warden's Soul is not their own. That it belongs to the Blight and the ArchDemon alone... A Warden can't afford to love. It is not an option._

***

The long journey from Highever castle to Ostagar was not a pleasant one. Duncan, sensing his latest charge was not ready to talk about the devastation they were retreating from kept a respectful silence as they rode for two days across Ferelden, following the River Dane to the Hinterlands. Twice they drew camp, and twice the young warrior retired after the eve's meal had been eaten and had fallen into a fitful sleep, her nightmares choking her dreams.

He dared to wake her, knowing full well how precious those dreams would be, and how very real her nightmares would become soon enough. Her eyes would snap open and her small mouth would gasp, reaching for her ever vigilant blade as he gently shook her awake for her turn to watch camp. She never moaned. She never complained. Her eyes would lose the shock, and return to their empty shell as she settled in next to the fire, gazing silently into the flames.

He was not afraid to leave her to guard alone. Her skills as a warrior had more than proven themselves, and earned a place in his respect. But leaving her _alone_ was an entirely different matter.

As commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, it was his obligation to recruit new members for the ancient order that protected each Kingdom of Thedas for as long as the Blight had reined. Their numbers were still relatively low, having been recently readmitted into the realm by King Maric after two hundred years of exile. The most recent bouts of darkspawn were causing the Warden great grief that the centuries old peace was about to be shattered and an archdemon summoned by the taint of the infected ones once more...

Taking one last look at his newest hopeful, he felt a mixture of excitement, and sadness. There was something about this girl that intrigued him. He had been compelled to seek her out, even before Howe's treacherous betrayal that had lead to the downfall of everything she knew and trusted. And yet he somehow felt that everything had fallen into place. A chantry follower would no doubt claim the Maker was watching over them both, though no forgiving God would ever willingly put someone so young through as much as the fighter had had to battle. He hoped with all his soul that she would be the one, would pass where so many others faltered and failed, and would bring him closer to the rest that he sought...

It was with a heavy heart that he fell into his own restless sleep.

*

Arriving at Ostagar on the third day, he was surprised to see Cailan striding towards him at the gate.

'_Didn't Kings have better things to do with their time...?_' He mused quietly to himself, smiling as he reached out to embrace his old friend.

"You're majesty! I did not expect..." He began, being cut off by a waving gesture from the armour clad leader.

"...A Royal welcome? Come now Duncan, enough of the pleasantries. We're to be fighting in battle side-by-side soon enough! Besides, I had to escape Teryn Loghain somehow! He's been talking strategies at me all morning!" groaned the monarch looking completely unabashed.

"It would perhaps be unwise not to listen to the Teryn in this Sire," Duncan proceeded with caution, eliciting a heavy sigh from the younger and obviously bored man, "He has been the royal tactician since the rein of your father, and whist we do not always meet eye-to-eye on matters regarding the protection of Ferelden, he certainly knows how to get a battlefield to his advantage."

"Yes, yes it's all about the tactics! He's been drilling them all night, trying to change the plans of the game. He wants us to draw the darkspawn into the valley and ambush them from behind. I say – Go with what works; and two battles won says that a full frontal attack is the best course of action!" explained Cailan with an animated gesture, "He keeps talking about the eventualities of the Archdemon's approach. To be honest with you, I'm not even sure if it's even a _real_ Blight!" he added with a slight pout.

Duncan cocked his eyebrow, "You seem disappointed Sire?"

"Are you kidding me?" King Cailan cried, "Riding with the legendary Grey Wardens, defeating the darkspawn, taking down a fearsome Archdemon or two! I spent my entire youth dreaming of such excitement. And now to think it could all be for nothing..."

Duncan took a moment to survey his King. He was young. He was inexperienced. And he wanted nothing more than a good war like the legends said. This worried him greatly. However, before he was given the chance to voice his opinion, he was aware that his leader had swiftly changed the conversation and was now peering curiously over his shoulder...

"Aah." He heard him exclaim softly, "You did not tell me you had the newest recruit with you. I shall assume you are the lovely Lady Cousland from Highever? Pray tell me, what news of your father? Your brother Fergus's messenger tells me they have ridden ahead of the home party to join us in battle and that we are to expect Teryn Bryce sometime within a week?

Standing next to the mere slip of a girl, Duncan felt her stiffen, and then consciously force herself to relax before replying. It was the longest he had heard her speak for many hours aside from pleasantries and formalities.

"The sad news of my father's estate has obviously not travelled as fast as the wardens ride your majesty," she began, her voice stilted and jerky and she swallowed twice, "Though the sun has risen only twice since that unhappy night, it still surprises me that you know not of the injustice that has befallen my family...

Erl Howe and his men raided the castle on the eve of the new moon. They slaughtered everyone they found and spared no mercy. My mother and father..." She breathed deeply and slowly, "...were murdered in front of me. Duncan found me and we escaped the castle together through the servants hatch. We left my home to ruin and fled here, to Ostagar. All that remains of the _great_ Cousland family name is with my brother and myself." She spat out bitterly.

A long moment passed before King Cailan said anything. He looked to Duncan, perhaps for denial, and receiving none, he was too stunned for words.

"My dearest Lady. I offer you my most sincere apologies for the hardships you have suffered. I am at a loss for what to do. Erl Howe was once a loyal subject and friend to the throne. But no more. I give you my solemn word, you shall have your retribution and Erl Howe shall answer to his crimes." Cailan bowed his head respectfully to the bereaved girl, "Now if you will excuse me, Loghain will need to continue with his lecture of battle. Once it is out the way, we shall address this matter to the courts and the Erl himself. We will not let this rest."

King Cailan nodded briefly at them both, and disappeared ahead of them through the vast gates and away to a colourful tent. Duncan looked to his charge with pride. Perhaps she would find the strength to endure the coming days. His optimistic expectations of her were beginning to get the better of him.

Wordlessly, they began the trek across the almighty bridge that connected Ostagar to the mainland, over the very same valley Teryn Loghain wanted to ambush the darkspawn in. The soldiers silently greeted Duncan with bow's and salutes, respect emanating from them in waves. It was good to be home. Or as close to home as you could get in Ferelden. The older guardian longed for the long halls of Weisshaupt Fortress in the kingdom of Anderfels.

It had been twenty long years since Cailan's father had lifted the ban on the grey wardens safeguarding Ferelden, and during that time, he had returned back to the Head Quarters of his order only twice. He missed the culture, he missed the land, and he missed the people! Not as shallow as the Orlesians with their glittery displays of vanity, nor as baron as the deserts of Antiva where the cities cry out for the touch of the humanity the antivans sorely lacked. A man would surely look twice at a bleeding soul in the street, if only just to pick his pockets amongst the side streets and back alleys.

As the duo entered the encampment that was Ostagar fortress, Duncan heard her gasp at the volume of people around her. And so many tents! There was an entire corner devoted to the mages, who by the looks of things were cooking up a storm; the ever present Tranquil standing by at the ready. A large fenced area held a pack of Mabari hounds all standing up on their hind legs as a keeper reached over to feed them their individual dinners, and various vendors and merchants were dotted around the keep.

There were plenty of armoured soldiers clumped in groups, some standing, some sitting and eating, all of them looking nervous for the coming battle. There were archers, some with bows almost as tall as their bearer, and some armed with crossbows and bolts. Some with swords that looked as if they would require both hands to lift they were so heavy, and some equip with two smaller daggers and heaving bags of jangling bottles and potions.

The youngest Cousland was a little irked to note that the ratio of male to females was about 5:1, but she reasoned that not all Lady's had had the same luxury upbringing she had, with the love and trust from her parents that she would take great care with the warrior knowledge they imparted her with.

Towards the centre of the camp, there was a great fire lit, that roared easily as tall as a tree. It was towards this that they naturally gravitated. The fire was kicking out a wonderful amount of heat, for despite the April month, and the early evening, the temperature was bringing to drop within the camp. There was already one other suited soldier present who introduced himself rapidly with the name of Jowen. He too nodded silently at Duncan before bowing softly and making his way towards the close cluster of tents that appeared to be residential.

Duncan and his charge settled down in front of the fire, and helped themselves to the stew that was bubbling away. After securing themselves tents for the night, Duncan announced they should retire to bed.

"Come, we shall rest here safely for tonight, before we begin the initiation tomorrow..." He said gravely looking over to his warrior, a slight spark of anxiety for her wellbeing coming over him as he thought about the coming trial...

***

-Chapter two will be up by Monday. Have a great rest of the week! x


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ Dragon Age: Origins is owned by Bioware and Edge of Reality._

_Authors note:__ Please note the rating change from T to M for language. Also thank you to R-I-C-A-R-D – my first reviewer! Comments were duly noted and very much appreciated. This chapter sees the introduction of everyone's favourite templar and a stronger insight into our heroine. Enjoy x _

_*EDIT* I have reedited this chapter to 'hopefully' fix the formatting issues, and a couple of bits and bobs!_

Chapter two

Cracking an eye to the sunlight sneaking through the gap in her tent flap, the youngest Cousland moaned and rolled over on her makeshift mattress. She could hear voices and people moving about outside her tent, and further off she could distinctly hear the sounds of a captain of the guard drilling the soldiers through their morning duties.

Assured she could no longer stay in bed she struggled against the itchy blanket covering her and began to dress in her leather armour. It was all she'd been able to acquire to replace her painfully inappropriate velvet dress she'd fled her home in.

'_Ergh, home. Best not go there yet.'_ She made a mental note to speak with the blacksmith here to source herself some better quality protection. At least it had served her well enough, even if the attire was a far cry from the steel armour she was used to practicing with Fergus with back before...

Sighing, she stepped out into the crisp April morning. The sky was a clear blue above, but she could see a dark cloud creeping across the horizon to the south and sensed rain in the air. She stretched her arms above her and let out a stifled yawn. At only 5"4, she was decidedly short for a warrior, but her skills with a blade had impressed even Duncan during their journey and her father's men had all been stunned into silencing their jeers at a _girl _fighting whilst watching her spar.

She knew it displeased her mother greatly to see her wielding weapons and joking with the soldiers in the mess hall, but she'd always felt so out of place on an overstuffed chair stitching cushions or discussing the latest spring ball plans whilst sipping tea. What a waste of time! There was far too much excitement in the world to wait for it to come to her. She had to seek it out.

The irony was that it sought _her_ out anyway. And how wrong she'd been. She'd give anything to sit upon that stifling throne now, and embroider until her fingers bled if she had to. Anything to get her family back, to hear her father call to her from the great hall as she'd tried to discreetly slip past them on the stair and sneak out to practice her archery in the courtyard.

"Pup?" he'd call, knowing full well it was her, "I do hope you're planning on joining your mother and I for breakfast this morning, and not disappearing outside to play war with the boys?"

She'd poke her head round the doorframe, blushing to the nines and mumble something about going to feeding Fynus, the Mabari hound she'd had since he was a pup himself. She wondered, not for the first time – what had happened to her beloved dog and whether or not he'd escaped the massacre that had engulfed Highever.

Sighing again, and shaking away unhappy thoughts, she began to make her way back through the camp, following others who were all gathering once again at the great fire. A roaring breakfast was being cooked up by three or four elves that had obviously made a life out of serving the soldiers here. Glancing over at them, she saw they were tired, and obviously overworked and she frowned inwardly.

A familiar voice behind her told her Duncan was approaching, and she wolfed down her breakfast in three bites, turning to face her new mentor. She was grateful to the man who'd saved her life, and allowed her the time to adjust to her new, emptier world. She was glad he kept to himself, and didn't feel the need to fill silences with awkward small talk. He must have heard her crying at night, and thankfully he never mentioned it, nor showed any sign that it affected their relationship or how he regarded her in combat. She smiled shyly at him as he approached in what she hoped was a peace offering for the lack of friendliness she'd shown him before.

"Good morning my Lady," he greeted warmly and she inwardly felt relieved he didn't think she was a total bitch for practically ignoring him for three days.

"Morning Duncan" She replied, surprised at the hoarseness of her own voice.

"I hope you're feeling rested after travelling. It is time for you to complete your first assignment today that will lead you onto the path of the Grey Warden." Duncan informed her, "Firstly I need you to find Alistair for me. He should be wandering around somewhere. Last time I saw him, he was attempting to speak with a mage over yonder"

He pointed towards a large ruined part of the castle that looked like it had been a hall in its glory days, "Seek Alistair out, and return to me here once you are ready to begin. You will be heading into the Korcari Wilds so equip accordingly."

She nodded her agreement and wandered off to explore the camp, and seek out this 'Alistair'. Passing by the mage's series of tents, curiosity got the better of her and she poked her head through a gap to see better into the cluster of people in the middle. Her vision was immediately obscured by a large body, and she jumped back stunned.

"The mages must not be interrupted. Their spirits are in the Fade." Came the monotone response from the vacant, expressionless man who stood blocking the entrance.

Behind him, she could see four or five robe clad men and women who all appeared in a comatose state, their upright bodies swaying lightly whilst an eerie mist swirled around them. There were also three other motionless figures surrounding them, all with the same blank faces as the man who stood before her.

"The Fade?" She stammered, looking back to the one who had addressed her.

""The Fade is the realm of dreams and the land of the dead. It is where the mage are free to confront the demons that threaten to break through the veil into our world. They are not to be disturbed whilst they are in such a vulnerable position"

An amour clad man she assumed to be a templar moved in behind the speaker. "Move along. The mages must not be disturbed whilst they in ceremony. Not even by a Grey Warden." Beyond his helm clad face, the warrior detected a distinct note of bitterness and resentment.

"I didn't realise, I apologise. I will go elsewhere." She stammered, stumbling back a little more from the glower of eyes.

"Hmm." He replied, "See to it that you do."

She blushed a deep scarlet and fled, making her back around the camp, taking the longest way around to avoid the unpleasant man.

She decided to avoid anymore unpleasantries and headed straight for the ruined chamber to seek out Duncan's charge. As she walked through the broken archways with gaping ceilings and up a small hill to a platform, she could hear the beginnings of an argument between two men.

"What is it now!? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of The Circle?" One was shouting crossly.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother ser mage. She desires your presence" Came a very bored reply.

"Whatever her reverence 'desires' it is of no consequence to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens and by the king's orders, I might add!" complained the first man loudly.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" responded the dry, sarcastic voice.

The balding man loudly complained, turning to look at the new audience member that had joined them, "More of you!? Tell her I will _not _be harassed in this way!"

"Yes. Because I was harassing you. By delivering a message." The blonde rolled his eyes, biting back a smile.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage scowled back with a sneer, throwing a glower at the newest arrival, "You'd do well to steer clear of this one! If only his mind were as sharp as his tongue!"

"Oh... and here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one!" laughed Alistair, dismissing the remark with a wave.

"Enough! I will speak with the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!" Cried the mage, pushing past the younger man, "You would do well to heed my advise young one" he added in passing to the stunned woman.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Alistair mused allowed, turning to face his new arrival. He blinked twice and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Eh'?" Was all the response she gave, confused by his sudden reaction to her.

"Oh, erm, nothing. Just trying to find a bright side to all this. Never mind" He dismissed quickly with a wave, "we haven't met, have we? I'm sure I'd remember seeing you before! Wait...you're not another mage are you" He asked suddenly serious, his face dropping a little.

She laughed an almost true laugh. It sounded a little hollow and strained, but it was there. He probably though she was unhinged.

"No, we haven't met, you must be Alistair. I've been looking for you." She finished.

"Aaah, then that must make you Duncan's new recruit. I'm pleased to meet you. I'll be joining you whilst you prepare for the Joining." He smiled a goofy kind of smile, and he held out his hand for hers, and she felt an odd flutter in her chest as she took it that wasn't quite the same as the ache she'd been feeling for the last few days...

"Pleased to meet you to, I am Evelyn Cousland. But no one calls me that" She added in a rush, "It's Evie. Just plain Evie."

"Enchanted" Alistair smiled, "Well just plain Evie, we should head back to Duncan so we can scout out into the Wilds. I'm sure the others are waiting for us too."

"Others?" She asked as they began to walk back down the slope into the desolate chamber and out into the camp.

"Yes. There are two other recruits that will be joining us on our little trip, all hoping to make the exclusive 'Grey Warden Squad'. It's funny," he said, "You know there have never been many women in the Grey Warden's before. I wonder why that is?"

"I can handle myself just fine" she retorted, lifting her chin a little. He laughed, his six foot form towering over her own shorter stature.

"I'm getting that impression," he smiled. As they passed the merchant, Evie took a moment to stock pile up on some health poultice's and a new pair of boots. She also paid the vendor handsomely to commission a new set of amour which for some reason Alistair frowned at when she paid in advance, but he said nothing when she asked him of it.

As they made their way back to the great fire, and the waiting Duncan, Alistair was not short of questions for her, and oddly it didn't bother her as she thought it would. He asked about her fighting experience, and how she'd found the travelling with Duncan, but fortunately nothing directly about her home life.

"I'm curious," he asked, "Have you ever encountered a Dark Spawn before?" He glanced over at her to see her reaction which was clear.

"No, I haven't." was her quiet reply. She did not appear confident in her lack of experience.

"I remember fighting my first one. I wasn't prepared for just how monstrous it was going to be. I can't say I'm looking forward to fighting more – but that's what we're here for right? Fight the Blight, Save the world and all that jazz?" He added trying to cheer her.

Her face set harder, "We will fight them. And we will win. We must win."

He was shocked into silence by her aggressive stance against the Blight, and sensed she had a troubled past and for once used what little tact he had to say nothing. He merely mmhmm, and nodded in agreement and they walked the last of the distance without saying anything.

By the time they reached Duncan, he had the two other hopefuls waiting with him; Ser Jory from the night before from Redcliffe, as well as a new knight she had not met called Daveth, hailing from Denerim.

After a brief introduction, Duncan explained the task the three new members were expected to accomplish.

"The Dark Spawn," he began, "Have been plaguing Ferelden for many decades now. The Blight however, is upon the brink of turning the tide of war. Four centuries ago, the Grey Wardens signed treaties with many different races and cultures who have all pledged allegiance to us. They have all vowed to supply arms and souls to help us fight the calamities that prowl our lands.

"However, these treaties have been…lost, and must be recovered before we can have any hopes in caching in on those debts." he finished up, looking a little uncomfortable, "They can be found in the old ruins in the Korcari Wilds south of here," he added pointing off towards the black sky. Evie frowned at the rainy expanse and hoped her leathern boots would hold out.

"Ok, so what are we looking for specifically?" she asked trying to gather as much intel as possible.

"A box. It has been sealed with a good deal of magic so that none but a Grey Warden can open it. Inside you can find the treaties. I will need you to bring them back as soon as possible so we will be able to pay a visit to our friends. There is also a second task I need you to perform. Should you encounter any, I will need you to get three vials of Dark Spawn for your initiation into the Grey Wardens."

That was all that Duncan would say on the matter. He advised them to check their stock levels and head out as soon as possible whilst they had good light and left them to attend King Cailan in his pre-battle preparations. Alistair was to join the three Warden-wannabe's out into the Wilds and as they made they way to the camp limits.

Ser Jory and Daveth were walking ahead whispering a fast, furtive conversation about the ritual and the secrecy that surrounded it. Evie and Alistair caught off words that drifted back to them, and the pair seemed very at odds with the whole thing. Whilst she was not happy that Duncan and Alistair weren't able to tell them anything further, she appreciated that they had the privacy of the Warden's to retain and left it at that.

After just a few minutes of walking, a pack of Blight Wolves attacked the group from the rear. Evie was the first to hear their approach, her tensed position alerting Alistair to their presence and the two turned just in time to see a pair of snapping jaw come flying from a small hillock above them.

"Daveth! Joy!" He shouted to the two Knights in front as he swung for the nearest wolf who's glowing yellow eyes had trained on him. They both immediately sprung into action and began attacking the feral beasts.

Satisfied they both had the upper hand, Alistair delivered a fatal blow to his own opponent as another pounced on him. He rebounded quickly with a powerful swing of his shield into its flank and tossed it to the side. He took a moment to glance briefly at Evie whilst it shook off its rebuff, and prepared for a second attack. She was fighting two smaller grey wolves that looked young and ill-trained, but ferocious and energetic.

The more she swiped at them, the more they recoiled back at her. She knew she would have to outwit them, and feigned a slash to the left as they parried her exact move. But she was too quick, and she spun elegantly in a full circle, cleaning taking the head off one, and in the same move leaned forward with all her strength and drove her blade straight into the ribs of the second.

Staggering backwards as the beast fumbled and died on her blade, she withdrew her sword and looked around in time to see Daveth administer a similar killing blow.

"Everyone alright?" Alistair asked, glancing from one face to another. His gaze lingered on Evie, and she felt her heart do that awkward spasm thing again, which she put down to the recent excretion. Everyone nodded in agreement, and she rushed to acknowledge him, feeling her face flush and glow warmly. Quickly she sheathed her sword and started to hike again, walking ahead of the surprised boys. It wasn't long before she felt a familiar step fall in next to her.

"So…" Alistair mused as they walked along the sodden path, the sky threatening to open any second, "You're obviously no amateur fighter. Where did you learn those moves?"

Evie was careful about her response, gauging her reactions as she broached the tender subject of home.

"I have always fought. My brother Fergus and I would spend hours every day practicing in the courtyard with my fathers troops." She sighed, judging her emotions before continuing, "It used to drive my mother crazy! She would badger me for hours to join her in the drawing room, or to read with her in library"

She gave a low chuckle, "She said it would harm my standing for a possible suitor! Said women should not be learning how to wield a blade, but to express interest in the arts, and culture, and know how to pour tea the correct way. The fights my father and her would get into." She actually smiled at the memory, but Alistair could see it was a broken, empty smile, her eyes dimmed and instantly, his heart went out to her. He felt and overwhelming urge to protect her from whatever pain she had undergone and had to resist the twitch in his arms that wanted to reach out and hold her…

Evie coughed to clear her throat, and shook her head, "Anyway, what about you? Those were some fancy blocks you were pulling off yourself! I can't believe that was all Grey Warden gear there?" He could see right through her subject change, but decided to play ball. If she wasn't ready to talk about whatever had happened that was her business.

"Aah you know, the usual. Stranded on a desert island, with only cutthroat pirates for company. A man has to learn how to defend his rum you know?" He joked with her.

"Rum!? Blergh. No thanks! Too sweet for my taste. Give me a whiskey any day!" replied the younger woman, not looking up from the path she was seeking out, dodging the puddles and mud slips. Alistair stopped in his tracks.

"What?!" He cried, "You, drink Whiskey?!"

"What's wrong with that?" She snorted indignantly, looking rebellious, "I bet I could drink you under the table."

"I'll bet you probably could at that" he smiled, "You surprise me more every minute. I only hope…"

He made an odd growling noise and looked away seeming to struggle with an internal dialogue. Luckily for him, they weren't distracted for long as Ser Jory suddenly whispered, "Dark Spawn! Up ahead!"

Evie whipped her head round to see where he was pointing and immediately paled. Ahead of them on the path were three large, beasts. These, were the Dark Spawn she mused. Easily two foot taller than her, they were a greenish shade, covered in a strange armour she had not seen before that mostly leather, with metal segments. The most terrifying thing about them those, was their faces and expressions.

They had gruesome features, small pig like eyes, big pointed ears, and very thin sharp teeth that lined a hideous grin that split their face. Even from the distance she was, Evie still felt intensely fearful of them. She swallowed as she checked their weaponry. One had a large Maul, and the second two looked like archers. That could prove a problem.

It seemed Alistair made the same judgement, "Joy, Daveth," he directed, "I will need you to take those two archers out asap if we're to have any chance of taking the leader down. If Evie and I move in from the front to distract him, you should be able to move in behind it and take them out easily."

Both men nodded and looked back to their targets, discussion which would take which. Alistair turned back to Evie. He noted she looked scared and wished there was an easier way to break her in to the fearsome beasts. At least they had the opportunity of a surprise attack, and the chance to form a battle plan.

"Best plan is to keep moving, don't stay still for too long. The Maul will be heavy, and will slow him down _a lot, _but it is going to hurt like hell if he catches you with it. Ready?" he checked.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It was a far cry from shooting targets and slaying wolves.

Alistair stood up and began advancing slowly towards the group, feigning stealth. Evie took his flank and they both approached with swords drawn, ready for battle. She swallowed and gripped her blade tighter. They spotted the pair easily and the leader let out a menacing laugh and called something to the archers who began to knock arrows to their bows.

The leader stomped forward swinging his Maul, his grin seeming wider as his face parted horizontally to let rip an almightily battle roar.

Evie stumbled as she approached, and saw Alistair falter too. Her arms felt leaden with lethargy and she realised there had been magic in that cry. Alistair realised it at the same time, and they both adopted defence stances as the beast neared them.

It reached Alistair first, the Maul smashing into the ground, creating a great gouge in the earth where his feet and been moments before, and it roared again, this time with frustration. Evie circled around behind the monster and was ascertaining her best method of attack when she felt a small sharp object clip past her left shoulder, leaving a burning sensation as it passed.

Luckily for her, the Dark Spawn were terrible shots, and the arrow had skimmed her, causing a large graze on her forearm that she was sure was going to bruise like hell. It left her arm feeling deadened, but still she hoiked her sword up onto her good shoulder and prepared to strike.

A loud screeching from behind her informed her that Daveth and Ser Jory had found their marks and she squared up to the beast that spun round at the noise…

It was a long battle. For the most part, it was all Alistair and Evie could do to keep out the way of the giant metal hammer that was attempting to pulverise them every thirty seconds.

"This isn't working!" She called after five minutes of over-eager dodging, "We need a plan!"

Alistair nodded and pointed to himself and behind the beast as he circled around behind it. The monster swung for him turning his body in a half tern and Evie took this as her cue. She mustered all the strength she had left and jumped up onto its back, forcing her blade deep within its shoulder-blade causing it to roar out in pain.

Forgetting Alistair it flailed around in an attempt to remove the intrusion in its back, however her sword had become ledged on the join between the metal and leather of his armour. Alistair moved around trying to find a successful vantage point to lay another blow on the demon, however he could not risk injury to his charge.

"Hurry Evie!" He called to her, as the towering beast continued to stomp around, the Maul in his hand whipping through the air at an alarming rate.

"My sword," She huffed, pulling with all her might, "It's stuck! I, Oh..!" She cried as the beast connected with her and ripped her from his back with one hand, the Maul landing straight across her chest with the other.

"Evie!!" Alistair cried and she was tossed lightly to the side, landing in a crumpled heap. He dodged a second aim at his head and with a burst of adrenaline reached up and plunged his sword straight into the leaders jugular. It let out a strangled cry, blood spilling out onto the puddle strewn floor and it fell forward with a huff and slumped to the floor dead.

"Evie!" Alistair cried again, running over to her still form, "Evie, can you hear me? Evelyn!" He gently turned her over onto her back and was relieved to see she wasn't bleeding bar a small cut to her forehead. He checked her pulse which, other than being a little racy, was strong and more importantly - present.

She stirred in his arms, a grimace crossing her face as she came round from the pelting blow. She coughed, more pain etching into her features and opened her eyes slowly.

"Ow." she whispered, "you weren't kidding about the Maul were you?"

Alistair let out a breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding and smiled, "You, are perhaps the luckiest bugger I've ever met! That blow would have killed lesser men. Why on earth didn't you let go sooner!"

"This is my family sword!" She frowned, coughing once more, "I'm not letting it go without a fight!"

"To the death!? Aargh!" He frowned, annoyed more at himself for getting worked up than anything else. "Here," he added, "Open up". He gently tipped the contents of a health poultice down her throat.

"And don't do that again!" He chastised, allowing her a moment for the medicine to work its way into her blood stream. Within seconds, she already looked less pale and within five minutes, was up and about again. She had a slight ache in her chest still, and was sure she had at least cracked a rib, but for the time being it was healing up - the poultice mending her battered body even as she walked, albeit stiffly, over to the bodies of the fallen Spawn.

Daveth and Ser Jory were already filling the appropriate vials full of blood for Duncan, and after searching pockets for anything of worth, they continued without incident into the last stage of the journey.

They soon found the tower, although it was long overgrown, and decay was everywhere from the fallen rubble to the rotten doors. The forest had truly claimed this place as its own. Creeping through the ruins, they found nothing of notable worth and were about to give up when Alistair spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a large chest, once gold in appearance that had obviously been forced open long ago. It was sitting at the foot of a broken table that had once housed it and the lid was completely shattered in two.

Cautiously approaching, they soon discovered whatever was inside was long gone.

A voice behind them made them all jump a foot in the air.

"Well, well well. What have we here?" said a cold female voice …

***

_Authors note: There you go! Hope it makes a little more sense now! See you soon with chapter three! Be well, be safe, and remember - sugar and caffeine are your friends!_

_Kate x_


End file.
